Horatio Rochester
|age = 72 |nationality = American |family = Viola Pemberton (daughter) Archie Rochester (nephew) † Clarissa Rochester (daughter) † Larry Rochester (nephew; incarcerated) Patricia Rochester (wife) † Clarence Watts (brother-in-law) Rockley Rochester Monty Rochester † Leopold Rochester Veronica Rochester Bernadine Rochester Malcolm Rochester |profession = Businessman |residence = Concordia, U.S. |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #33: Hold Your Tongue (s4) }} Horatio Rochester was a suspect in four murder investigations in Mysteries of the Past. He also appeared as a quasi-suspect in Doctor, Interrupted (Case #45 of Mysteries of the Past) and The Swan Song (Case #50 of Mysteries of the Past), as well as making a minor appearance in The Machiavellian Candidate (Case #49 of Mysteries of the Past). Profile Horatio is a 72-year-old influential businessman. He has short gray hair and a beard. He sports a beige shirt with a white collar under a purple waistcoat with gold buttons and a beige bow-tie, and wears a black coat with gold lining over the top. Additionally, he is seen holding a cigar in his right hand. In his first suspect appearance, it is known that Horatio is allergic to factory fumes, knows Japanese culture and smokes. In his second suspect appearance, his eyelids have a lighter shadow around them and his shirt has a different style lacing. It is discovered that he has knowledge of botany, eats golden caviar and uses hair pomade. In his third suspect appearance, it is revealed that he drinks sangria and knows clockworks. In his fourth suspect appearance, it is noted that he eats porridge, is right-handed and uses carbolic soap. Events of Criminal Case Hold Your Tongue Horatio became a suspect after Maddie and the player found his barometer in the shipyard. After being informed of the murder, he explained that his ship, the C.S.S. Horatio Rochester, was being built in the shipyard. He admitted to seeing the victim at the shipyard, but didn't know why he was there. Horatio was spoken to again about his cigar ash on the victim's badge. He said he made an arrangement with the victim to speed up the paperwork for his ship. However, the victim did nothing to assist him. He claimed the C.S.S. Horatio Rochester would be halfway across the Pacific Ocean had Talmadge helped him. He then saw the Commissioner at The Concordian Pause, where he took his badge and threw it away. Horatio was found innocent after the team incarcerated Reggie Bates for Talmadge's murder. But he later came to the airship to file a complaint about a group of miscreants hanging around his shipyard, where they even used his expensive telegraph machine. When Isaac suggested the miscreants were involved with one of the gangs, Horatio expressed his lack of care towards the topic and requested their assistance. He then gave them some shillings as an incentive. Death Comes to Lunch Horatio became a suspect again after the team discovered his signature in the victim's book. He became enraged that a murder in the Rochester family happened, revealing that Clarissa was his daughter. When asked if Clarissa had enemies, he said she didn't have any and then demanded Isaac and the player to find Clarissa's killer immediately. Horatio was spoken to again about a leaflet from an adoption agency. Horatio admitted that he didn't want Clarissa to adopt an orphan as he refused to leave his fortune to a street urchin. He said he could accept Clarissa never getting married or having a child, but he would be outraged if she let an orphan eat at his table. Horatio was found innocent again after the team incarcerated Francine for Clarissa's murder. But he was later interrogated about a picture showing him conspiring with Vittorio Capecchi. When confronted, he revealed that he had acquired some land from Vittorio. After Isaac told him that the land had been acquired through bullying and murder, he said that he didn't know anything about that, and that he had paid the farmers compensation after the fraud came to light. He then scoffed that there was nothing the team could reproach him with. The Heart of the Matter Horatio became a suspect for a third time after Isaac and the player found his cufflinks at the party the victim had attended. After revealing he had thrown the party, he accused the team of trying to arrest the entire Rochester family, before saying he had nothing to do with the victim and demanding they took their investigation elsewhere. Horatio was spoken to again about a photo of him shaking the victim's hand. He confessed to being an ardent supporter of her, having helped her campaign to become Deputy Mayor, believing that a new face was needed in Concordian politics. He then revealed that his support was mainly financial, before leaving the conversation. Horatio was found to be innocent a third time after the team incarcerated Larry Rochester for Sandra's murder. But he was later questioned by Viola and the player after the former discovered that he was her biological father. He said that he knew that Beatrice couldn't keep her mouth shut forever, before Viola revealed that she had discovered her parentage all by herself as part of recent murder investigations for the Squad. Upon discovering that she worked for the police department, he welcomed her to the family with open arms, promising not to exile her mother. Doctor, Interrupted After arresting Irving Blackmoor's killer, Maddie and the player talked to Patricia Rochester about the Rochesters' dealings with the Devil, who revealed that she had told Irving of the Devil. They went to his office and found an audio cylinder which (per Charlie and Diego) recorded Patricia saying that her husband consorted with the Devil. They then talked to Horatio, who dismissed Patricia's statement as mad ramblings. However, due to him saying that Patricia used to bury things in their backyard, the team investigated the asylum garden to see if they could find any clues. Unsafe Haven Horatio became a suspect yet again after Isaac and the player found a visitors log which proved that he had recently visited the victim. When he was greeted by them, he said that he had wondered how long it would take for them to inform him that his wife had been murdered, before revealing that Gregory Stravinsky had already informed him of Patricia's death. When Isaac commented that he didn't seem affected by her death, he said that he had already mourned the loss of Patricia when her spirit failed her, and was relieved to know that she could now rest in peace. Horatio was spoken to again about the reasons behind Patricia's admittance to Gryphon Sanctuary. He explained that she was insufferable to live with, and that he could only calm her down by hitting her. After Isaac expressed his outrage, he rebuked him by saying that he simply did what any husband would do with a disobedient spouse, and that he wouldn't take any criticism for it. Horatio was found to be innocent again after the team incarcerated Sylvia May for Patricia's murder. The Machiavellian Candidate The Swan Song Trivia *Horatio is one of the characters to appear as a suspect in four cases. *Horatio is one of the characters to physically appear in four districts in Mysteries of the Past. Case appearances *Civil Blood (Case #32 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Hold Your Tongue (Case #33 of Mysteries of the Past) *Burning Bridges (Case #35 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Death Comes to Lunch (Case #37 of Mysteries of the Past) *Stockbroken (Case #38 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Apprehend Me If You're Able (Case #39 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Get Off Your High Horse (Case #40 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Talk of the Town (Case #41 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *The Heart of the Matter (Case #42 of Mysteries of the Past) *The Witching Hour (Case #43 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Graveyard Shift (Case #44 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Doctor, Interrupted (Case #45 of Mysteries of the Past) *Unsafe Haven (Case #48 of Mysteries of the Past) *The Machiavellian Candidate (Case #49 of Mysteries of the Past) *The Swan Song (Case #50 of Mysteries of the Past) Gallery HRochesterMOTP.png|Horatio, as he appeared in Hold Your Tongue (Case #33 of Mysteries of the Past). HRochesterMOTPC208.png|Horatio, as he appeared in Death Comes to Lunch (Case #37 of Mysteries of the Past), The Heart of the Matter (Case #42 of Mysteries of the Past), Doctor, Interrupted (Case #45 of Mysteries of the Past), Unsafe Haven (Case #48 of Mysteries of the Past) and The Swan Song (Case #50 of Mysteries of the Past). Horatio-Case220-1.png|Horatio, as he appeared in The Machiavellian Candidate (Case #49 of Mysteries of the Past). Viola-Case172-5.png|Viola Pemberton, Horatio's daughter. ARochesterMOTP.png|Archie Rochester, Horatio's nephew. CRochesterMOTP.png|Clarissa Rochester, Horatio's late daughter. LRochesterMOTP.png|Larry Rochester, Horatio's nephew. PRochesterMOTP.png|Patricia Rochester, Horatio's late wife. CWattsMOTP.png|Clarence Watts, Horatio's brother-in-law. RRochesterMOTP.png|Rockley Rochester, Horatio's relative. LRochesterAppMOTP.png|Leopold Rochester, Horatio's relative. VRochesterMOTP.png|Veronica Rochester, Horatio's relative. BRochesterMOTP.png|Bernadine Rochester, Horatio's relative. MRochesterMOTP.png|Malcolm Rochester, Horatio's relative. OG_SUS_433_604.jpg OG_SUS_437_602.jpg OG_SUS_442_605.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Quasi-suspects